


Not Hard to Love

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Campfires, F/M, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Anywhere you go, let me go too. Love me: that’s all I ask of you.Poe only has one plan: following Rey where ever she goes.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Not Hard to Love

They are all sitting around a big fire on Ajan Kloss, Rey leaning on Poe’s shoulder as they listen to the stories being told. Poe squeezes her hand and kisses her softly on the temple as a pilot describes the final battle and how lighting had struck his ship. Hearing stories about Force lightning still makes Rey uncomfortable, afraid that people will look at her differently if they knew what she could do. 

“What do you want to do next Poe?”

“I don’t know yet Rey,” Poe answers and smiles at her. “Or I don’t care as long as anywhere you go, you let me go too.”

“Yeah?” Rey blushes and turns to look at him properly.

“Just love me, that’s all I ask of you,” Poe kisses her softly on the lips and Rey pulls back to look him in the eyes.

“You aren’t hard to love Poe Dameron.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
